Fantasma
by Ulti-SG
Summary: Oneshot. Cuando alguien ha visto dentro de la oscuridad, sólo le resta vivir con ello.


_-Un Fanfic basado en el extenso universo de Star Wars-_

_-Un agradecimiento especial a LinkDZA por su apoyo técnica XD-_

**FANTASMA**

Por 

Abres los ojos. Te das cuenta de que has traído contigo el peligro que te acechaba en sueños. Llevas tus manos al pecho, justo donde el corazón se encuentra, sólo para sentir los latidos que parecen ser producidos por resonantes tambores. Sujetando tus ropas con fuerza, permaneces en la litera, recostado, tratando de comprender. Tus ojos apenas se acostumbran a la oscuridad que te rodea, pero puedes sentir en tu rostro el abundante sudor que mantiene aprisionado algo de tu cabello sobre tu cara. Te levantas precipitadamente, un escalofrío te sacude pues comienzas a entender: lo visto no se trata de un sueño, Loran Karius, aunque deseas en ese momento que permanezca en tu listado de pesadillas.

La fuerza te lo grita, ya todos en el Templo, lo suficientemente conectados con ella, lo saben, están advertidos del peligro, de la sombra que se aproxima y arrebata los respiros de otros como tú. ¿Tiemblas? Sí, lo haces, ya que en lo poco que has vivido jamás sentiste una presencia como esta. Te paraliza. No importa lo buen estudiante que eres, sigues siendo un niño que no conoce más allá de este planeta, de esta ciudad, de lo aprendido con otros jóvenes. Esto sólo impacienta a tu joven espíritu, sabes que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que se te asigne un maestro, puedas viajar muy lejos, ver maravillas fuera de un simulador o de los hologramas de la biblioteca. Sí, has esperado ansioso que ese día venga, Loran, pero ahora comienzas a dudar si llegará. Sabes que algo viene a apartarte de ese futuro que idealizas.

Se escucha la alarma y te sobresaltas. Intuitivamente alzas la mano y un sable vuela hasta a ti. Eres el primero en hacerlo, pues tus otros compañeros, Xarcos, Organ y Avik reaccionan de la misma forma segundos después de ti.

Para todos ustedes, que toda su vida han estado en el Templo Jedi, esta es la primera vez que escuchan tal resonancia.

Ves en la cara de los demás lo que perciben sus sentidos: demasiada confusión, dolor causado por la conexión con la Fuerza que los lleva a la empatía de sus hermanos y maestros. Eres el que posee instantes de ventaja sobre los demás frente a ti, por ello has podido reaccionar de la mejor manera posible.

Son algunos de los mayores, lo sabes, lo recuerdas, y ante la escasez de Maestros Jedis en el templo, por la continua e interminable guerra, se convirtieron desde hace tiempo en responsables de los más pequeños.

Miras a uno de tus compañeros, el que siempre ha esperado órdenes en vez de darlas, Organ a los monitores, infórmanos de la situación, le ordenas a tu igual ya que admites y confías más en su aptitud con los computadores que en la tuya. El muchacho de oscura piel reacciona ante tu mandato y con tremenda habilidad pulsa ciertas secuencias y comandos sobre el monitor de la habitación. Inmediatamente se enciende la pantalla holográfica, mostrando acontecimientos que terminan por convencerte: Tu pesadilla ha tomado forma.

Troopers, aquellos magníficos soldados que viste por primera vez cuando eras pequeño. Recuerdas tú asombro por su disciplina, lealtad y valor. Soñaste con alguna vez comandar aunque fuese una pequeña tropa tú mismo, esperabas que la guerra durara lo suficiente para la oportunidad. Ahora te arrepientes de la idea, al ver cómo su fuerza es usada contra los tuyos, contra ti.

Escuchas a Xarcos gritar y golpear la pared. Como el resto, él no encuentra lógica a la situación ni mucho menos sabe qué pensar o hacer. Avik es el primero en tomar la decisión, siempre ha sido el mejor de ustedes cuatro, el líder, Organ, busca una ruta de escape segura, ve junto con Xarcos a la sección de Younglins, ayuden a la evacuación, Qué sucederá con los Maestros, pregunta Organ, nervioso, sin dejar de presionar teclas, Ellos ya deben estar haciendo algo ante esta situación, no podemos dejarles todo el trabajo, protegeremos a los más pequeños y de ser posible los sacaremos de aquí, explica Avik con determinación, como todo un Caballero Jedi, sin embargo, sus ojos no son capaces de esconder su miedo. Súbitamente te mira, no hay nadie más en quien pueda confiar, Entre tanto Loran y yo detendremos su avance lo más que podamos, reforzaremos a nuestros camaradas, te invita a una situación suicida, pero eres la mejor elección comparado con los otros dos. Asientes, Loran Karius, inconscientemente o no, lo haces, sellando el plan con un simple cabeceo es que corres, siguiendo a tu líder.

Sólo unos instantes más de espera antes de abandonar el lugar, y pudieron haber visto a quién será su verdugo quien, como fantasma de la muerte, hace perecer a todo aquel que se encuentra a su alrededor.

Corres por secciones libres de los enemigos, encontrando más conmoción, una que decides pasar de largo, sigues a tu compañero a quien te prometes no abandonar. Pasas compuertas que automáticamente comienzan a sellarse, intentando proteger a los habitantes del Templo. Eso será sólo temporal, pero cualquier esfuerzo que detenga el avance del enemigo puede marcar una diferencia. Como todo un acróbata, pasas por debajo de las pesadas compuertas antes de que se cierren, uniéndote pronto con otros de tu misma edad o aproximados. Reconoces a alguien de alta jerarquía, Shararia, Padawan del maestro Khoros, la mayor de todos los presentes, quien toma el mando con rapidez y se lanza a la batalla con feroz temeridad.

Escuchas los disparos, cientos de ellos. Una imagen mental se crea en tu cabeza y visualizas las armas y a las manos que las sostienen. Igual, escuchas exhalaciones finales, tanto de Troopers como de Jedis. Todos están haciendo su parte, todos luchan por sus vidas. Avik te mira una última vez, sonríe y de este modo te desea suerte, Recuerda lo que dice el maestro Yoda: "_La fuerza es nuestra aliada, y que poderosa aliada es",_ esas hojalatas no son nada en comparación con el poder de la Fuerza, recuerda eso, Loran Karius. No te da tiempo de responderle de algún modo cuando enciende el sable de luz y abandona la seguridad de la sección para unirse a los demás, siendo ese el momento en que se convierte en el Caballero Jedi que está destinado ser.

Enciendes tu sable, contemplas su luz y te entregas a la voluntad del destino, Que la Fuerza este siempre con nosotros, te dices a ti mismo antes de emboscar a un Trooper que pretende disparar a traición contra otro Jedi. Lo golpeas con la luz en tus manos, la inocencia que aún se aferra a ti, pese a lo que ves a tu alrededor, te impide hacer algo más que cortar sus manos. Ves a otro de lejos, su intención es dispararte pero corres muy rápido, saltas y utilizas un pilar para cubrirte, solo arriesgándote a salir con tu mano alzada, arrebatando el arma del soldado con tu pensamiento, arrojándola lejos, aprovechando la debilidad del enemigo para acercarte, atestar un golpe que termina por separarle la pierna del cuerpo. Lo abandonas a su suerte, en su circulo de dolor, ya que no piensas como monstruo, no todavía.

Entonces miras a tu alrededor, contemplando aquel espacio de guerra donde otros como tú pelean, dando muerte o recibiéndola. Las ráfagas láser circulan de allí para allá incesantemente; hojas de luz se mueven por los aires, el complejo se desmorona por las mismas armas de destrucción, el olor a carne chamuscada te hace sentir náuseas, te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando, viendo los cuerpos en el suelo, entre ellos rostros conocidos.

Con sus gritos, los Troopers te alertan que estás en la mira. Reflejas los láser de dos de ellos, agradeciendo la intensa practica efectuada durante tantos años. Admirabas a tus superiores por su habilidad con el sable como si fuese una extensión natural de sus cuerpos, quisiste poseerla y por ello la tienes. Atinadamente reflejas un par de rayos en contra de tus adversarios, quienes caen al piso y al escombro. Un escalofrió te recorre la médula, estás conciente de que es la señal que te envía la fuerza, volteas con rapidez, sabiendo dónde debes centrar el sable y la posición de este para volver a repeler otras descargas que regresas a otro Trooper.

Una explosión alerta a todos, grandes pilares se vienen encima. La Padawan Sharaira aprovecha el material desprendido, utilizando sus manos como catalizador del poder, empuja la gran columna contra las puertas, bloqueando la intrusión de más enemigos, solo por un tiempo, claro está. Ella misma toma el sable de un Jedi caído, blandiéndolo y con ello destrozando a cualquier Trooper que se le interponga, sacando de apuros a otros estudiantes, aminorándoles sus cargas, sintiéndose llena de furia al no haber podido salvar a otros que expiraron. Le ayudas con dos más, pero su mirada te reprende por no acabar con ellos, No muestres la piedad que ellos no tuvieron, dice y de una estocada ella perfora el casco de uno de los caídos, frente a ti. Te da la espalda para examinar la situación, escuchando en otros pisos más batalla, sintiendo miedo por su Maestro, quien debe de encontrarse con el _traidor_.

Un pequeño sonido les alertó de un mecanismo conocido, Cuidado, escuchas gritar a Shararia antes de la detonación. Escombros vuelann con gran potencia, la Padawan intenta en vano detenerlos, siendo golpeada por una gran variedad de estos, justo como te ocurre a ti que, perdiendo el sentido, eres sepultado por la avalancha. Solo tu mano queda fuera de los residuos del edificio. Si esta parte del cuerpo tuviese órganos similares a los ojos, pudieras ver la sombra que encabeza a las filas de Troopers, a la que sirven y le son leales, una persona de gran poder e intimidación que ha entregado las puertas del Templo al Lado Oscuro; verías el modo en que Shararia se enfrenta a él, escupiendo su nombre al sentir tremenda repulsión por sólo verlo, la forma en la que se arroja a la batalla contra el sesino de su maestro y otros Jedis. Podrías verlo visto, cómo es que el mismo fantasma de tus pesadillas atraviesa el pecho de la joven, haciéndola desplomarse como una muñeca rota a sus pies.

Tus dedos alcanzan a sentir el paso de la tela oscura que cubre y esconde al Lord ¿Qué oculta? Su transición, una por la cual ha perdido todo, justo como te ocurrirá a ti. Si lo vieras Loran, seguramente te sentirías tan mal y herido como los que lo vieron ya.

¿Cuánto ha sido el tiempo transcurrido antes de que tus dolores te regresen a la vida? No puede ser mucho pues aún escuchas lásers, batallas lejanas. Respiras con fuerza, ahogándote por el espacio reducido y la tierra sobre ti. No estás seguro de tu condición, ni la del exterior; una vez fuera de ahí la incertidumbre te rodea, pero aún así eliges correr el riesgo. Lo único que sabes es que no hay ser vivo demasiado cerca, por lo que decides liberarte lo menos ruidosamente posible, lográndolo con gran esfuerzo. Sales de la que pudo ser tu tumba, adolorido, golpeado, heridas abiertas, repleto de polvo y residuos rocosos. Toses un poco, pero ahogas aquel reflejo involuntario, no quieres ser descubierto. Te arrastras y escondes lo más posible, tratando de recuperarte, intentando conectarte con tu entorno... No puedes, la concentración te falla por el cansancio, el agobio, el sufrimiento. Miras y hay otros como tú que no corrieron la misma suerte que posees ahora. Sujetas con fuerza tu sable de luz, roto como tu espíritu, mientras intentas reprimir la pena ¿Lloras? Claro que sí, ya que jamás te has sentido tan abatido como ahora, ni tan solo.

Se agudiza un poco tu oído tras la concentración que intentas recuperar. Te tensas ante una voz cercana, Solo resta la última sección, no presentará problemas, Lord Vader lo ha asegurado, son solo niños, informa un Trooper por su comunicador, Terminado el código 66 daremos el segundo paso.

Vader, nace un resentimiento contra ese nombre ya que lo identificas como el responsable de lo que ocurre. Te encoges de dolor pese a resistirte, pero ese movimiento te obliga a ver una ruta de escape. El anterior derrumbe ha descubierto una parte de la ventilación del complejo. Casi ríes ante tu buena suerte, pero te cubres la boca para evitarlo. Acuclillado, creas una distracción para los Troopers que resguardan el perímetro, terminas por derribar un pilar usando la fuerza; nadie sospecharía de un Jedi, ya que la columna se deterioró tanto por la batalla que le bastaría el más mínimo toque para venirse abajo.

Ante la nueva capa de polvo levantada, saltas, enfocas la fuerza y te alza mucho más de lo posible, entrando presuroso por aquellos túneles tan estrechos. Das un respiro, esperando que no te descubran.

Al resentir el fracaso de tus intentos contra el enemigo, sólo te queda la idea de salvar a otros como tú, utilizaras estos accesos aunque fuese para llevarte a otros. Pides en el fondo de tu corazón que haya a quién salvar, pero a la vez no guardas muchas esperanzas.

Buscas con tu sentido Jedi y te dejas guiar por él. A gatas te arrastras por ventanillas que sólo te permiten ver más muertes atroces, reprimiendo gritos de rabia y frustración ante lo que ves, reteniendo ese rencor que tus maestros siempre te aconsejaron no aprisionar en el almas o corazones... pero aquello es demasiado para ti, no posees tal control sobre tus emociones. Repetidas veces has querido salir de tu escondrijo, pero te acobardas al final, no naciste para ser héroe. Tienes miedo, y esta bien tenerlo, nadie te recriminaría, eres muy joven, casi un niño, no es tu culpa el no querer morir.

Pronto divisas por una rendija paralela a los conductos, bastante delgada y disimulada, el salón del consejo, lugar dónde los grandes Maestros se reunían para debatir sobre asuntos importantes. Cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera deseado lo mismo, que ellos se encontrasen ahí, en el templo. La habitación vacía no te ancla a nada, pero antes de continuar escuchas algo, un respiro, un suspiro, un sollozo, sí, eso fue. Pegas tu frente contra la rendija, esforzando tu vista para ver dentro de la habitación oscura, salta tu corazón de gozo al ver pequeños bultos escondidos entre los asientos. Quieres llamar la atención de alguno de ellos, silbas muy leve, como pajarillo, justo como Avik te enseñó hace tiempo. Insistes hasta que uno de ellos se atreve a levantarse y buscar la fuente del sonido.

El niño, tan pequeño que podría ser tu hermano menor, logra verte a los ojos, aun en la oscuridad. ¿Están todos bien ahí adentro, preguntas mostrando ansiedad. El infante asiente, en silencio. Notas el seguro en la puerta del salón, No se preocupen, mantengan la calma, los ayudare a salir de ahí, Cómo, buena pregunta te ha hecho, sin sable de luz no puedes hacer un hueco en la gruesa pared y la ventanilla no es lo suficientemente grande para permitirles pasar, Entraré por aquella puerta, no te preocupes, solo necesito el código. El que podría crecer para convertirse en un fuerte Jedi te da la clave que colocó en la cerradura. Les has dado esperanza a esos niños, lo ves en sus tiernas caras y sientes que en verdad eres útil.

Ya tienes un plan trazado en tu cabeza; debes encontrar un sable, entrar a ese salón, y ya dentro te ocuparas de sacarlos, no importa el costo.

Tardas un poco en encontrar una ventanilla por la que puedas salir. Te escabulles por el lugar, tomando un sable que yace lejos de la mano de su dueño. Detienes tu avance al ver lo difícil de la situación, no quieres llamar la atención por lo que buscar otros caminos es tu salida. Te escondes tras una serie de pilares, tus ojos atrapan una silueta espectral que se desplaza por el camino, seguida por una pequeña escolta de Troopers que se limitan a cuidarle la espalda. Te llenas de horror al ver cómo es que esa persona cubierta por la oscuridad se detiene ante la puerta que es tu destino. Con una indicación de su mano, envía a la mayoría de los Troopers a dispersarse, sólo dos de ellos permanecen en su lugar una vez que el señor oscuro entra al Salón del consejo. Las sensaciones que te recorren el alma están por paralizarte el corazón. La Fuerza es poderosa en ese guerrero ¿Qué es eso que horriblemente lo protege y lo unge? Difícil saberlo con tu escasa experiencia. Escuchas ese peculiar sonido del sable de luz cuando es activado, puedes hacerlo ya que ocurre antes de que se cierren las compuertas del Salón, aprisionando los sonidos que le continuaron.

Sudas completamente en pánico al saber lo que ocurrirá en esa habitación. Tus manos sujetan el arma, con la misma fuerza con la que se cierra tu mandíbula. Cuanta ira crece en ti al permitirte ver lo que ocurre ahí adentro. Lo decides, sales de tu escondite y a toda velocidad, en silencio, como todo un asesino, atraviesas con la luz verde a los clones, privándoles de la oportunidad de alertar a alguien. No aguardas mucho cuando abres las compuertas del salón y entras, furioso y a la vez perplejo ante lo que encuentras en su interior.

Aquellos niños que intentaste salvar están ahora en el suelo, inertes, a los pies de aquel señor oscuro. No lo miras a él, él tampoco lo hace, ambos comparten un momento de silencio. Esta ahí, inmóvil, sujetando el arma homicida. La rabia se apodera de ti al ver cómo el arma de los Jedis es empuñada para estos actos tan atroces, por un ser tan vil y miserable.

Finalmente te da importancia, volviéndose lentamente hacia ti. Quieres ver el rostro del asesino, para que tu odio tome una forma, tenga un centro. Esperabas un monstruo, un rostro horrible o deformado, pero en vez de eso te encuentras con un símbolo que, dentro de la Orden, merece tu respeto y admiración. No hay nadie en todo el Templo que no lo conociera o haya escuchado de él. Finalmente pasas por lo que otros han pasado al pararse frente a este verdugo y descubrir que no es alguien más que él, un Caballero Jedi de renombre envuelto por una leyenda, una promesa muy antigua a la que muchos Jedis solían aferrarse. Aquel que traería el equilibrio a la fuerza, finalmente se decidió a hacerlo, de un modo que no beneficia al lado luminoso.

Dudas que se trate de él, podrías estarlo confundiendo, pero aun así lo nombras, Maestro Skywalker, lo haces en vano pues aquel nombre ya no significa nada más para él, ya no es quien solía ser, Por qué, por qué, dígamelo, le imploras una respuesta, sintiendo cómo es que te abandonan las energias y la ira que te brindó fuerza para estar de pie; estas por caer, tu alma se ve herida ante la impresión de tu descubrimiento.

Se vuelve hacia ti, y ves confundido cómo es que rastros de lágrimas marcan un camino en su cara. Este Jedi caído, de poder responderte, tal vez te diría, Sacrifico estas vidas para salvar una sola, a mi esposa, quien sueña con tener a nuestro hijo en sus brazos,. lo hago para que no le arrebaten la oportunidad, su felicidad, la mía, Para no perderla, gritaría, Para no verla morir, Para que no la aparten de mi lado, y al final el caballero oscuro sabría la gran verdad que se oculta tras sus pensamientos confusos, Lo hago por mí, para no volver a estar solo.

Pero no te responde de ninguna forma, sin embargo con su mirada te promete que será rápido.

Retrocedes, no quieres morir, dentro del mar de tu confusión lo único que se encuentra a flote es ese pensamiento, no quieres morir y vas a defenderte. Detectas su intención, como un fantasma, un destructor, empuña su sable con el que va a terminarte. Como un dios, Él ya ha decidido, su voluntad tiene que verse cumplida, te sentenció a morir y eso es lo que harás.

"_El miedo lleva a la ira... _

La sombra que su cuerpo proyecta te engulle, pero tomas el suficiente coraje para rebelarte, No, gritas atacando tu primero. Él te lo permite, el que lo hagas retroceder y dar varios golpes es solo porque él así lo desea.

_.. La ira lleva al odio..._

Te ve a los ojos, ya no hay más lagrimas pero si aflicción, la misma que te permite seguir respirando.

_... El odio al sufrimiento..._

Por mucho que te esfuerces no podrás desvanecer esa pesadilla, porque esta es tu realidad.

De pronto lo notas, los ojos de aquel fantasma se tornan diferentes, les es arrebatado cualquier rastro de humanidad. Un sólo movimiento suyo, uno que intentas aludir, de abajo hacia arriba parte tu sable, y termina por cortar tu oreja izquierda. El paso de la luz tan cerca del rostro te quema la piel, te ciega el ojo izquierdo para siempre. Gritas lleno de angustia.

_... El sufrimiento lleva al Lado Oscuro"_

Saltas hacia atrás por mero reflejo al querer evitar un daño mayor, mas no puedes evadir a la fuerza empleada sobre ti, que te corta el aire ante la opresión alrededor de tu garganta. Tus pies abandonan el suelo, levitas mientras te estrujan el cuello. Ves cómo aquel espectro te mira con desprecio una vez más antes de decidir la mejor muerte para ti. Te arroja como si fueses un objeto contra la ventana, rompes el cristal, caes irremediablemente, pero en todo el transcurso no le quitas la vista de encima, es tu forma de continuar luchando. De este modo te maldices. Los ojos del Lord te roba algo más que la vida, tu oreja y tu ojo; se apropian de un espacio en tu alma, de tu mente, que siempre lo mantendrá vivo y presente.

Un susurro lejano lucha por despertarte, Maestro Loran, Maestro Loran, te llaman de modo insistente. Abres tu ojo sano con rapidez y es tu Padawan quien nota el sobresalto de tu reacción. Sólo contemplando a tu joven aprendiz, eres capaz de ubicarte en el tiempo y espacio correcto. Ya no eres un niño, dejaste de serlo en el momento en que te arrebataron todo tu mundo. Ahora eres un hombre, un Jedi, por voluntad de la Fuerza eres un sobreviviente. Tardaste muchos años en reconocerte afortunado, preguntándote, continuamente, cómo sobreviviste, Qué ocurre Sayako, preguntas, tocándote la frente, palpando de modo inconsciente la cicatriz marcada en el lado izquierdo de la cara, Disculpe por haberlo molestado, pero parecía que sufría, se atreve a decirte la niña de doce años, preocupada por ti, su mentor.

Eres de los últimos Jedis. Nunca has creído que la Orden se encuentre completamente extinta, no, hay otros como tú, seguramente algunos resguardados, en el exilio, esperando el momento ¿De qué? Aún no estás seguro, simplemente sabes que ocurrirá algo inesperado, y cuando el momento llegue, piensas estar preparado.

Miras a Sayako. Siendo en sus manos en las que escogiste depositar el futuro, le has brindado lo que tú no tuviste: un maestro, entrenamiento, una brújula para el camino cuya luz fue robada por el lado oscuro, Descuida Sayako, sólo fue un mal sueño, Sobre el Futuro, pregunta curiosa tu aprendiz y sonríes para tranquilizarla, No, el futuro siempre es nebuloso, pero siempre me ha gustado pensar que detrás de aquellas nubes se encuentra un panorama resplandeciente, iluminado por la esperanza, te pones de pie y contemplas el paisaje que te presenta la zona montañosa en la que se encuentran, Mis malos sueños no se deben a ello, sino a un fantasma de mi pasado, piensas, Algún día podré exorcizarlo, te preguntas como muchas otras veces, No estoy seguro. Tal vez alguien lo haga por mi.

Tu propio entrenamiento no ha sido finalizado, ni siquiera podrías considerarte un Caballero, mucho menos un maestro, sin embargo, cuando encontraste a Sayako, o tal vez ella te encontró a ti, te percataste de su potencial, La fuerza es grande en ella, dijiste aquella vez en la que te ofreció un fruto tras el largo viaje dentro de la selva dónde la hallaste. Dónde decidiste tenerla bajo tu cuidado y protección, ya que bien sabías lo que el Imperio hace con niños como ella. Suspiras aliviado, feliz por lograr mantenerla fuera de un destino cruel y por cumplir con tu cometido, contento por la idea de que ella, algún día, será uno de los Jedi que regresen la luz a la Galaxia.


End file.
